La Tentation de Rosalie
by Nyna Sand
Summary: OneShot - Je n'aurais souhaité à personne de vivre ce que j'avais vécu les jours qui avaient suivi ma mort. Mais un soir, je l'ai trouvé dans la forêt et j'ai cédé. Cédé à la tentation.


_**Note:** Un "petit" one-shot qui m'est passé par la tête avant-hier..._

_Bonne lecture,_

**_Pix._**

* * *

Un nouveau jour se levait sur Greenville dans le Maine. Depuis presque deux ans maintenant, c'est là que je vivais avec Carlisle Cullen, sa femme Esmée et son frère, Edward. Enfin son frère, c'était un bien grand mot. Mais comment les qualifier autrement, eux qui ne se quittaient pour ainsi dire plus et partageaient tout depuis maintenant près de quinze ans.

Moi, j'étais nouvelle dans la _famille_. Ma famille. J'avais encore parfois du mal à les appeler ainsi. Oh, bien sûr, ils me traitaient comme telle, toujours à veiller sur moi comme sur une petite sœur un peu fragile qu'on ne voudrait pas lâcher dans le grand monde. La vérité, c'est que je n'avais pas le choix. Si je n'étais pas restée avec eux, je n'aurais pas su où aller.

Aux yeux du monde, j'étais morte. Et pour dire vrai, il fallait bien avouer que je l'étais en un sens. Mon cœur ne battait plus depuis qu'il avait croisé le chemin des Cullen, il y avait maintenant deux ans. Je serais morte de toute façon, mais si Carlisle ne m'avait pas trouvée, s'il avait choisi de me laisser mourir en paix après ce que je venais de subir… Je ne serais pas ici aujourd'hui.

Il m'arrivait souvent de m'installer sur la fenêtre de ma chambre pour regarder le jour se lever. J'avais toujours aimé l'aurore. Pour sa beauté bien sûr, mais maintenant, j'y voyais aussi autre chose, un signe d'une éternité qui se renouvelait perpétuellement sans jamais se lasser. Moi aussi, j'étais belle et éternelle, mais contrairement à l'aurore, dont j'appréciais les petites altérations quotidiennes, je ne changeais pas. Je restais et resterai toujours dans la peau de celle que j'étais à dix-huit ans, lorsque la mort était venue me chercher.

Le soleil était désormais levé. J'étais restée immobile depuis l'aube sur le rebord de ma fenêtre, simplement fascinée par le spectacle qui se jouait devant moi. Mais c'était terminé. Le ciel était de ce bleu presque blanc si familier des environs de Greenville qui ne manquerait pas de virer au gris d'ici la fin de la journée. Je soupirai avant de finalement me relever.

Un imposant miroir se trouvait dans l'angle de la pièce, seule requête que j'aie faite à Carlisle lorsqu'il avait insisté pour que je reste auprès de lui et de sa famille. Il avait été trop heureux de me l'offrir. J'observai un moment mon reflet. Même habillée comme je l'étais, je ne pus m'empêcher de me trouver belle. Je faisais pourtant un effort pour que ce ne soit plus le cas. Je ne prenais plus la peine de peigner mes longs cheveux blonsd, les laissant retomber lâchement sur mes épaules. Je ne mettais plus non plus d'artifices sur mon visage, comme ces poudres colorées pour les joues que j'affectionnais tant de mon vivant et qui renforçaient mon teint déjà parfait, me donnant des allures de poupée en porcelaine. J'avais aussi arrêté de porter des robes. Plus depuis cette nuit où j'avais tué celui qui m'avait moi-même tuée, Royce King, mon fiancé. Pour l'occasion, j'avais portée une robe de mariée spécialement _empruntée_ dans un magasin de la ville. Aujourd'hui, je préférais m'habiller comme un homme. L'idée même m'aurait probablement semblée être une hérésie de mon vivant, mais je ne voulais plus être celle que j'avais été alors. A la place, j'abordais donc un accoutrement choisi dans l'armoire de mon nouveau _frère_, Edward un pantalon en lin gris foncé, presque noir pour un œil non avisé, que j'avais assorti avec une chemise blanche bien trop grande pour moi, ce qui se remarquait à peine cependant une fois que je l'avais passé dans la ceinture du pantalon, qu'Esmée avait d'ailleurs resserré sans poser de question pour qu'il ne me tombe pas des hanches. Malgré cet ajustement, j'avais conservé des bretelles noires que j'avais prises à Edward la première fois que je m'étais servie dans son armoire. Je trouvais que ça ajoutait un petit quelque chose à l'ensemble. Je ne voulais certes plus porter de robes, mais je n'avais pas pour autant renoncer à mon envie d'assortir un tant soit peu mes tenues.

« Je m'en vais » entendis-je Carlisle dire au rez-de-chaussée.

Comme tous les jours, il se rendait à l'hôpital local où il était chirurgien. Ha ! Chirurgien. Lorsque l'on savait ce qu'il était, ce nous étions tous, on était forcés de voir l'ironie de la chose. Comment en effet un vampire pouvait-il être chirurgien ? Comment pouvait-il travailler avec les mains dans le sang toute la journée sans jamais se laisser tenter ? Certes, moi-même, je ne m'étais jamais nourrie d'un humain. J'avais écouté Carlisle me parler durant ma transformation, me parler de lui et de sa famille, du monde auquel il me condamnait, non à regret, mais qu'il espérait me voir accepter, auprès d'eux. Alors que je souffrais de ce qui me semblait alors mille morts, je m'étais accrochée à cette voix, à _sa_ voix et j'avais su que je ne pourrais jamais le quitter. Aussi, je ne voulais pas ôter la vie comme on m'avait ôté la mienne. Lorsque j'avais tué les hommes responsables de ma mort, j'avais pris soin de ne pas faire couler une seule goutte de leur sang, par peur de ne plus pouvoir contrôler la tentation qu'il représentait pour moi. Je ne voulais pas être salie à nouveau par eux.

Mais je ne pouvais ignorer l'appel que le sang humain exerçait sur moi, presque telle une compulsion. Telle une compulsion en fait. Je me souvenais d'une chasse durant laquelle nous étions tous les quatre. Tout se passait bien. Jusqu'à ce que je ne repère une trace laissé par des randonneurs quelques heures auparavant. L'un d'eux avait dû se blesser. Légèrement, mais suffisamment pour que je me laisse emporter sur leur piste. Carlisle, Esmée et Edward n'avaient pas été trop de trois pour me contenir.

Arrivée sur le palier, je posai une main sur la rambarde et sautai jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, atterrissant souplement dans un simple bruissement de vêtement.

« Bonne journée, Carlisle. » le saluai-je en même temps qu'Edward et qu'Esmée, qui l'embrassait tendrement.

Je ressentais toujours une pointe de jalousie à les voir ainsi, si manifestement et si parfaitement amoureux l'un de l'autre. J'aurais aimé éprouver ça moi aussi. Pendant un temps, j'avais pensé que peut-être, Edward et moi pourrions aussi être comme ça, mais j'avais vite compris qu'il ne me voyait pas ainsi et ne me verrait de toute évidence jamais ainsi.

Edward me regarda en haussant légèrement un sourcil et je compris que mes pensées ne lui avaient pas échappé.

« Tu ne pourrais pas rester en dehors de ma tête pour une fois ? » grommelai-je dans un souffle. Il se contenta de me sourire étrangement avant de se retourner pour aller dans la bibliothèque. « Je vais aller faire un tour dans la forêt. J'ai envie de sortir aujourd'hui » déclarai-je alors subitement pour qui voudrait l'entendre.

« Tu veux que je t'accompagne, ma chérie ? » demanda doucement Esmée.

« Non merci, Esmée. Je préfère rester seule aujourd'hui. Mais ne t'inquiète-pas, je resterai loin des chemins de randonnée. » assurai-je.

« Si tu veux » dit-elle avec ce tendre sourire maternel que j'aimais tant. « Ne reviens pas trop tard. » ajouta-t-elle en serrant brièvement ma main alors que je me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée.

« Oui, maman. » lui répondis-je, un peu amusée par ce conseil qui semblait si humain.

Sur ce, je disparus, prenant soin de suivre une route éloignée de toute tentation. Et si d'aventure je rencontrais un chat sauvage ou un ours sur mon passage, ce serait tant pis pour lui et tant mieux pour moi.

Très vite, j'arrivais non loin de l'étang de Little Moose, rarement fréquenté par les randonneurs non aguerris, moins encore que celui de Big Moose, ce qui revenait à dire que le lieu serait sans nul doute désert.

Je m'installai au bord de l'eau, y laissant tremper mes pieds nus. Elle me semblait tiède, ce qui voulait sans doute dire qu'elle était glacée. Une fois encore, je me perdis dans la contemplation de mon reflet. Il y a des choses dont on ne se lasse jamais, surtout quand on a un temps infini pour s'y adonner. Ma peau se reflétait étrangement dans l'eau intensément noire de l'étang, il y avait comme une aura d'irréel qui m'entourait, comme si j'avais été un fantôme sorti des ténèbres pour hanter les vivants.

Je soupirai, tout en observant cet étrange reflet, je songeais à ce qu'était désormais ma vie avec les Cullen. Carlisle ne s'excusait plus de m'avoir transformée. Cela m'avait pris beaucoup de persuasion pour qu'il arrête. Je ne lui en voulait pas réellement de m'avoir sauvée cette nuit-là, il n'avait que les meilleures intentions du monde. Ma colère envers lui s'était envolée en même temps que je prenais la vie de Royce… C'était lui le responsable, pas Carlisle. Sans Royce, je serais toujours en vie, du moins mon cœur battrait encore, je serais sans doute mariée, j'aurais un, peut-être même deux, enfants. Je serais heureuse en somme. Et s'il m'arrivait encore –souvent- de maudire cette vie d'éternelle beauté, où aucun de mes rêves d'autrefois ne pourraient se réaliser, je n'en voulais pas à Carlisle. Je ne pourrais jamais en vouloir à Carlisle.

Je commençai à jouer avec mes pieds dans l'eau sombre de l'étang, faisant onduler mon reflet. Plus par envie que par lassitude ceci-dit car j'aurais pu rester immobile encore des heures, voir des jours. Un coup de fusil tiré au loin me sortit néanmoins de mes pensées. Je constatai alors que le soir était déjà là. Une fois encore, la journée s'était envolée sans que je ne le réalise. J'avais promis à Esmée de ne pas trop tarder et si je ne rentrais pas bientôt, l'un d'eux viendrait sans doute voir où je me trouvais.

Je me levai donc pour partir quand quelque chose attira mon attention.

Plus au nord, dans une clairière, un cri humain, presque un rugissement pour être exact, se mêlait au grognement féroce d'un ours probablement tout juste sorti d'hibernation. J'écoutais plus attentivement. Il y avait un troupeau d'élans un peu plus loin, leur odeur me parvenait assez fortement, mais ce qui m'intéressait se trouvait bien plus au nord, peut-être à sept, huit kilomètres du troupeau.

Contre toute logique, je décidai de m'approcher un peu, par curiosité. Je passai près des élans sans m'arrêter, mais ceux-ci s'enfuirent tout de même en percevant mon approche. Un sourire dédaigneux s'était formé au coin de mes lèvres face à cette réaction futile. Si j'avais réellement voulu m'en prendre à eux, je serais passée de l'autre côté pour que mon odeur ne leur parviennent pas portée par le vent et ils n'auraient pas eu la moindre chance de ne serait-ce que penser à commencer à s'enfuir. Je continuai donc mon chemin sans m'arrêter, à moins de trois kilomètres de là où se trouvaient l'humain et l'ours, je m'arrêtai, ne respirant plus de peur de ce qu'il pourrait se passer dans le cas contraire. Les arbres étaient moins nombreux dans ce coin, légèrement escarpé, de la forêt et je voyais parfaitement ce qui se déroulait dans la petite clairière devant moi.

Armé d'un simple couteau de chasse, l'humain était face à un ours qui faisait plus de deux fois sa taille, ce n'était pas peu dire lorsqu'on voyait la carrure de cet homme. Lui-même semblait bâtit comme un ours. Cependant le sang qui suintait et dégoulinait de son torse, de sa tête, de sa cuisse -qui semblait sévèrement entaillée au point qu'il en manquait sans doute un morceau- de presque chaque partie de son corps, ce sang montrait qu'il perdait l'avantage. Il ne résisterait plus longtemps face à son adversaire. J'observai un instant sans bouger le spectacle insolite qui s'offrait à moi. Cet homme me fascinait. Il ne semblait pas avoir peur, ce qui n'était pas vraiment normal dans une telle situation, il paraissait plutôt résigné mais néanmoins près à se battre pour sa vie. Je me pris à détailler son visage. Malgré son apparence imposante, il avait les traits presque enfantins. Malgré l'expression sauvage qu'il abordait, il semblait si innocent. Et puis il y avait ses cheveux. D'un côté, ils étaient collés à son crane par le sang qui suintait sans doute d'une plaie à sa tête, mais de l'autre, je pouvais voir ses boucles brunes, si belles et brillantes et qui me rappelaient vaguement celles d'un petit garçon que j'avais connu dans une autre vie. Je revoyais son visage angélique, je me souvenais de cette envie de le prendre entre mes bras, de le protéger et de l'aimer pour l'éternité, cette envie qui m'avait prise en le voyant ainsi dans les bras de mon amie. Le souvenir était flou, presque obscure, comme s'il n'avait pas été le mien. Pourtant, je me souvenais parfaitement de ses boucles brunes.

Je sentais son cœur battre irrégulièrement, mais trop rapidement. Dans un geste extrêmement stupide pour quelqu'un d'aussi _mortel_, je le vis alors tenter d'approcher de l'ours avec son couteau en hurlant comme un forcené. Bien entendu, l'animal réagit immédiatement, tout comme moi, mais je n'en arrivais pas moins trop tard.

Plusieurs choses se produisirent alors simultanément. Avec horreur, je d'abord vis l'énorme patte de l'ours s'abattre dans un rugissement féroce de celui-ci sur le torse de l'humain, qui cria d'agonie avant de s'effondrer au sol. Un « oh ! » surpris se forma alors sur mes lèvres sans que je ne puisse penser à le retenir et j'aspirai d'un même geste une légère bouffée d'air, chargée de l'odeur puissante et tentatrice du sang de l'homme. Je sentis le venin affluer instinctivement dans ma bouche alors que j'avançais d'un pas, prête à me nourrir. C'est à cet instant qu'il posa les yeux sur moi. Je vis son regard surpris. Il fallait avouer que je n'aurais jamais dû me trouver ici et je devais offrir une vue assez inhabituelle. Une femme, vêtue comme un homme, se baladant nue pieds et seule dans une forêt profonde et peu fréquentée… Puis, avant que ses yeux ne se ferment, il sourit. C'est alors que je compris avec horreur qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas. Et la rébellion qui s'empara de moi à cette simple pensée me surprit moi-même. Moins d'une seconde s'était écoulée depuis le coup fatal que l'ours lui avait porté.

En moins de temps qu'il ne m'en fallu pour y songer, je me retrouvai sur le dos de l'animal enragé, dans la nuque duquel je plongeai mes dents, affamée. Il voulut se débattre, mes ses forces le quittèrent trop rapidement pour qu'il n'ait la moindre chance. Alors qu'il allait tomber au sol, je pris mon élan et sautait dans un saut périlleux vers l'arrière, guidant la chute de son poids mort loin de mon humain.

Ma soif temporairement apaisée, il me fut plus facile de me pencher sur cet homme qui baignait littéralement dans son sang. Je retenais néanmoins ma respiration, par simple précaution. Je me tenais au-dessus de lui, les mains en l'air, n'osant pas le toucher.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il meure.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire.

Je voulais le sauver.

Je commençai à paniquer. Chose qui ne me ressemblait pas. Son cœur perdait lentement de sa vivacité, ses battements devenaient dangereusement aléatoires.

L'évidence s'imposa alors à moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'il meure et pour ça, je savais ce qu'il fallait que je fasse. Je regardai son corps inerte et la simple vue du sang suffit à raviver ma soif. Je ne pourrais pas le faire. Pas sans le tuer.

Toujours sans respirer, je passai précautionneusement une main sous ses genoux et l'autre sous son torse, le soulevant comme s'il ne pesait rien. Tout en bougeant, je me concentrai pour ne pas penser que ce qui coulait le long des mes mains et de mes avant-bras n'était rien d'autre que du sang, encore brulant contre ma peau. J'étais à près d'une vingtaine de kilomètres de la maison et les parcourir me sembla durer une éternité quand en réalité, je ne dû pas mettre plus de quelques minutes pour y arriver.

Ce fut avec soulagement que je vis la façade se dessiner devant moi, d'autant plus quand Edward sortit précipitamment de la maison, suivit de près par Carlisle et Esmée.

Il était sauvé.

Nous étions sauvés.

« Que s'est-il passé, Rosalie ? » demanda Edward en arrivant près de moi, faisant mine de vouloir me prendre l'humain des bras. Je me dégageai en grognant et passai sans m'arrêter, poursuivant jusque dans la villa, où je déposai finalement mon précieux paquet sur la table du salon. La nappe blanche en dentelle qu'Esmée avait confectionnée l'an passé fut immédiatement recouverte de sang, mais je n'en éprouvais pas le moindre remord. Toutes mes inquiétudes étaient centrées sur mon inconnu.

« Que s'est-il passé, Rosalie ? » demanda à son tour Carlisle qui s'activait autour de lui. Esmée arriva à ce moment avec sa trouve de soins.

« S'il-te-plaît, Carlisle. Sauve-le, » implorai-je pour toute réponse.

Si j'avais pu pleurer, je l'aurais sans doute fait, mais mes yeux ne semblaient plus se souvenir de ce qu'ils devaient faire pour ça. Ma gorge était étrangement serrée et je sentais ma détresse qui aurait voulu s'exprimer, mais elle restait inexorablement prisonnière à l'intérieur de moi.

Carlisle semblait être partout à la fois, pansant une blessure, en refermant une autre, mais c'était peine perdue. Son état était trop grave. Je n'étais pas arrivée à temps. A nouveau, une violente envie de pleurer s'empara de moi.

« S'il-te-plaît, Carlisle. S'il-te-plaît. » répétai-je, incapable de dire quoique ce soit d'autre. « S'il-te-plaît, sauve-le. »

« Rosalie, … » commença alors Edward en posant une main sur mon épaule.

D'un geste rageur, je me retournai et l'envoyai violement valser contre le mur derrière nous. Une pierre se détacha et tomba avec fracas sur le sol. Je me tenais défensivement entre mon frère et mon humain dont le cœur semblait dangereusement approcher de son dernier battement.

Après une brève hésitation où Edward sembla prêt à répliquer, il leva les mains en signe de renoncement et recula sagement. Je me détendis et me retournai immédiatement vers Carlisle, saisissant ses mains qui s'activaient toujours entre les miennes.

« S'il-te-plaît, Carlisle, fais-le pour moi. Sauve-le. »

Il me regarda, son regard m'implorait presque à lui seul de ne pas le forcer à faire ce que je lui demandais sans pour autant jamais prononcer les mots.

« Carlisle, pour moi. » insistai-je

« Tu es sûre, Rosalie ? »

« S'il-te-plaît. » suppliai-je une nouvelle fois.

« Très bien. »

Le soulagement me submergea. Il allait vivre.

Dans un geste qui me sembla durer une éternité, Carlisle posa alors une main sur l'épaule de mon humain inconscient avant d'inspirer précautionneusement et de plonger avec forces les dents dans la chair déjà mutilée de son cou.

Dans son dos, Esmée posa une main sur celle de son compagnon qui relava alors son visage ensanglanté.

« C'est suffisant, Carlisle. Le venin se répand déjà dans son système, tu ne peux rien faire de plus. » dit-elle d'un ton apaisant.

Il resta immobile encore un cours instant avant de hocher la tête.

Je ne bougeai pas. J'avais reculé jusqu'au mur derrière moi lorsque Carlisle avait commencé, résistant difficilement à la tentation de l'imiter. Bientôt, je me retrouvai seule dans l'immense salle à manger. Seule avec lui. Je ne bougeai toujours pas. J'avais les yeux rivés sur son visage, paisible et innocent. Il avait l'air mort.

C'est alors qu'il commença à hurler. Je tentais de reculer encore, mais j'étais déjà collée contre le mur. Mes mains se crispèrent sur la pierre qui s'effrita dans mon dos.

Qu'avais-je fait ?

Carlisle revint, une seringue à la main. Je dépassai mon angoisse et vint me placer défensivement près de mon humain.

« Rosalie, » dit calmement Carlisle en levant les mains, pour me montrer qu'il n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions. Je grognai cependant. « Rosalie, c'est de la morphine. Je veux l'aider, je veux l'aider pour qu'il ne souffre pas comme tu as souffert, toi. »

Je regardai la seringue, méfiante. Mais ma raison me disait que Carlisle ne pourrait jamais rien faire qui mettrait en danger la vie de quelqu'un. Je me redressai légèrement, mais gardai une main dans celle de mon humain, presque vampire, qui hurlait toujours à la mort. Je voulais que cela cesse.

« Fais-le. »

Sans mot dire, Carlisle s'exécuta, mais l'aiguille se brisa à peine eut-elle passé la peau.

« Esmée, amène-moi la trousse avec la morphine ! » dit-il alors, pressant.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« L'aiguille n'a pas résisté, les veines dans son avant-bras se sont déjà solidifiées. Je vais réessayer plus bas, dans l'une de ses plaies ouvertes. » m'expliqua-t-il tout en agissant.

J'observai, maintenant désespérée que cela fonctionne. Lorsqu'il plongea la deuxième aiguille dans la plaie de l'abdomen, celle-ci se brisa à son tour et le peu de liquide qui s'en échappa ne fit que ruisseler sans jamais pénétrer son organisme.

« Essaie encore ! »

« Rosalie, je ne… »

« Essaie plus bas, dans sa cuisse, ou même dans son pied, je m'en moque, mais essaie ! »

« Rose… » commença Esmée.

« Non, c'est bon, je vais réessayer. » nous assura Carlisle en préparant une nouvelle seringue, qu'il planta dans la cheville, mais comme la première fois, celle-ci n'alla pas plus loin que la peau, se brisant contre un vaisseau déjà renforcé par l'action du venin.

« Je suis désolé, Rosalie. » me dit Carlisle et dans le ton de sa voix, je reconnu celui qui l'avait utilisé alors que moi-même, je me métamorphosais sous l'action de son venin.

« Ce n'est rien Carlisle. Tu as fait ce que tu pouvais. Je vais rester avec lui. »

Il hocha la tête et s'éloigna. Je l'entendis s'installer au salon, juste à côté, où se trouvait déjà Edward. Esmée sembla hésiter puis les rejoignit.

Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre.

Je restai ainsi plusieurs heures alors que la nuit tombait et que l'aube commençait à se dessiner dans le ciel. Je me contentais d'être là, de le rassurer, le laissant tenir ma main, qu'il serrait de toutes ses forces comme s'il avait eu besoin d'une ancre pour le retenir à la réalité.

« C'était le seule moyen, » lui répétais-je encore et encore, inlassablement. « Encore un peu plus longtemps, ça passera. » lui promettais-je. « Tu ne souffriras plus jamais une fois que ce sera terminé, je t'en fais la promesse. »

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, j'entendis Carlisle téléphoner à l'hôpital pour signaler qu'il ne pourrait pas venir durant quelques jours. Je lui en fus reconnaissante. C'était peut-être naïf, mais je préférais le savoir près de moi pendant… pendant que ça se produisait. Peu après, Esmée me rejoignit.

« Je lui ai fait ceci, » me dit-elle en me posant un tas de vêtements soigneusement pliés sur le buffet. « Je pense qu'ils devraient être ajustés. »

« Merci, Esmée. »

Elle me sourit « Je t'en prie, ma chérie. Tu veux de l'aide pour nettoyer ? Il vaudrait mieux faire disparaître le sang. »

« Oh, oui, merci. »

Je me sentis bête de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. J'avais été trop concentrée sur les paroles que je lui murmurais pour tenter de lui faire oublier la douleur. Je savais que ça n'était pas très efficace, mais je savais aussi que sans la présence constante de Carlisle à mes côtés, l'agonie m'aurait semblée bien plus intenable, loin de toute réalité tangible.

« Edward, apporte de l'eau claire et des serviettes, s'il-te-plaît. »

Mon frère arriva presque immédiatement avec ce qu'elle avait demandé. Néanmoins, il ne resta pas. Peut-être ne voulait-il plus prendre le risque de me contrarier. Peut-être aussi ne résistait-il qu'avec peine à l'odeur qui emplissait la pièce. Je réalisai alors que je n'avais plus songé à ma soif depuis les vaines tentatives de Carlisle pour injecter de la morphine dans le corps déjà en pleine mutation de mon précieux humain. Comme si je l'avais appelée, celle-ci vint brusquement se manifester, le venin affluant de nouveau dans ma bouche. Cependant, je l'ignorai. Je fus reconnaissante à Esmée de rester. Je remarquai que ses yeux étaient très clairs, elle avait été chasser moins de deux jours auparavant en compagnie de son compagnon, il lui était plus facile de résister.

« Sors, Edward, tu as le temps avant que ça ne soit fini, va chasser. » entendis-je Carlisle dire depuis la bibliothèque.

Mon frère ne dit rien durant un long moment. Pendant ce temps, Esmée s'appliquait à essuyer le sang qui avait séché sur le corps de mon humain. L'une de mes mains était toujours prisonnière dans l'une des siennes, de l'autre je caressai ses boucles brunes dans un geste qui se voulait apaisant, je la laissais donc faire.

J'aurais voulu que les cris cessent. Dans un sens, le voir ainsi agoniser était encore pire que de le subir. J'aurais été prête à revivre ça, si seulement ses cris pouvaient cesser.

Dans la bibliothèque, je perçu le bruit d'un objet que l'on posait sur un fauteuil.

« Très bien, je resterai non loin cependant, je ne veux pas prendre de risques. » répondit finalement Edward.

« Va. »

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, puis se referma doucement alors que Carlisle nous rejoignait.

« Je pourrais te remplacer, Esmée. » proposa-t-il.

Celle-ci secoua la tête. « Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Laisse-moi aider. »

Esmée lui montra une paire de ciseaux posée sur la table à côté des serviettes. « Il faut lui retirer ses vêtements. »

J'aurais voulu leur dire de me laisser faire, mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à le lâcher. Je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner.

« Rosalie, » demanda Esmée lorsqu'elle eut fini de faire disparaître le sang de sa peau, « pourrais-tu le porter un moment, il faut que l'on nettoie tout autour. »

Je m'exécutai sans discuter, prenant soin de le tenir fermement, quoiqu'avec une douceur infinie, pour qu'il ne se blesse pas en se débattant. Carlisle prit les lambeaux de vêtements et la nappe souillée et disparut dans le salon, sans doute pour les mettre à brûler dans la cheminée puis revint aider Esmée à désinfecter la pièce. L'odeur de sang était moins puissante désormais, même si je la percevais toujours. Esmée vint vers moi pour nettoyer le sang sur mes mains et ce qu'il restait sur le corps de l'homme que je tenais dans mes bras.

« Tu peux le reposer. »

A nouveau, j'obéis sans protester.

Je pris alors le temps de l'observer réellement. Cela faisait près de deux jours que la transformation avait commencé et je réalisai que je ne pouvais plus vraiment le qualifier d'humain. Les plaies, béantes autant que nombreuses, qui avaient parsemé son corps lorsque je l'avais amené ici n'étaient plus visibles, sa peau paraissait déjà être celle de notre espèce, d'une blancheur de marbre et aussi dur que celui-ci, faisant saillir ses muscles puissants. Je pouvais même percevoir son faible miroitement dans la lumière du faible soleil couchant qui passait au travers de l'immense fenêtre de la salle à manger. Ses traits, que j'avais trouvé enfantins et innocents me paraissaient maintenant angéliques, mais plus affirmés. Ses boucles brunes, débarrassées de toute trace de sang, brillaient elles-aussi d'un éclat renouvelé. Il était parfait.

Esmée s'activait pour lui passer les vêtements qu'elle lui avait confectionnés. Ils lui allaient à la perfection.

« Merci. »

« Je t'en prie. » Elle me sourit. « Tu devrais aller te changer, Rosalie. »

« Je ne le quitte pas ! » feulai-je dangereusement.

« Ce qu'Esmée veut dire, » intervint Carlisle en se plaçant entre nous, « c'est que tu es couverte de sang. Lorsqu'il ouvrira les yeux, c'est tout ce dont il sera conscient. Ce sera dangereux, pour nous tous. Tu es restée auprès de lui pendant tout le processus, tu l'as réconforté, il connaît ta voix, tu seras la seule à pouvoir l'apaiser quand il se réveillera. »

Ces arguments étaient indiscutables.

« Je resterai avec lui le temps qu'il te faudra pour te changer. » proposa alors Esmée en s'approchant de moi, malgré le regard d'avertissement de son compagnon. Elle posa une main sur les nôtres, liées et attendit que je me décide.

« Très bien, mais je ne serais pas longue. » dis-je en m'élançant vers les escaliers.

Je me rendis à la salle de bain ou je mis de l'eau à couler. Je laissai mes vêtements, que je venais d'arracher, sur le sol et entrait dans la baignoire, qui se remplissait doucement. Je pris un carré de savon pour enlever le sang que j'avais un peu partout sur moi, particulièrement dans les cheveux. Quand je fus satisfaite, je sortis et lançai les vêtements dans l'eau. Je les laverai plus tard, quoiqu'Esmée le ferait sans doute bien avant. Je pris à peine le temps de me sécher avant de me rendre dans ma chambre, où j'enfilais un pantalon et une chemise similaires à ceux que je venais de quitter. Ne m'inquiétant pas d'ajouter quoique ce soit d'autre à ma tenue, ou même de tresser mes cheveux dégoulinants, je retournai vivement au rez-de-chaussée.

Edward était rentré et se trouvait avec Carlisle et Esmée dans la salle à manger. Tous regardaient le corps massif qui se trouvait sur la table, crispé dans un nouveau cri de douleur alors que son cœur semblait prêt à se détacher de sa poitrine tant il battait vite.

« C'est bientôt fini. » annonça Carlisle.

Je retournai prendre ma place, chassant Esmée sans un mot. Je la remercierai plus tard. Pour l'instant, plus rien ne comptait à part _lui_.

Soudain, les cris cessèrent et son cœur tressauta dans un dernier battement. Le silence était désormais total.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Carlisle se déplacer subtilement pour s'interposer entre nous et Esmée et Edward.

« Rosalie, tu devrais venir ici. » me dit-il dans un souffle. Je secouai la tête en le regardant quand brusquement, je me retrouvai violemment plaquée contre le même mur où j'avais envoyé s'écraser Edward moins de trois jours auparavant.

Si j'avais eu besoin de respirer, j'aurais sans doute eu le souffle coupé. Heureusement, ce n'était pas le cas. Un instant, j'eu malgré tout peur que les mains puissantes qui me tenaient par la gorge ne m'arrachent la tête. Mais ça ne dura pas. Aussi vite qu'elles s'étaient emparées de moi, les mains disparurent.

Devant moi se jouait une scène des plus particulières, qui aurait pu être cocasse si elle n'avait pas été si dramatique. Edward et Carlisle tenaient fermement mon… vampire chacun par un bras. Esmée était quant à elle fichée sur son dos, les mains placées de telle manière autour de sa tête qu'elle pourrait lui arracher à l'instant si elle le voulait. Je me ressaisis très vite, m'avançant prudemment vers mon vampire.

« Calme-toi, s'il-te-plaît. » dis-je en arrivant à quelques centimètres seulement de son visage. « Nous ne te voulons pas de mal. Calme-toi et ils te relâcheront. C'est fini, tout est fini maintenant, je te l'ai promis, tu te souviens. Tout ira bien désormais. » Je continuai ma litanie sur un ton apaisant, presque suppliant, similaire à celui que j'avais utilisé lorsqu'il était encore soumis à la douleur de la transformation.

Il se débattit encore un moment, mais mes mots finirent par trouver écho en lui alors qu'il me regardait.

Aussi soudainement qu'il s'était mis en mouvement, il s'arrêta. Je vis Edward le jauger, vérifiant sans doute que ses pensées étaient apaisées. Lorsqu'il le lâcha, Esmée et Carlisle en firent de même, s'éloignant prudemment.

« Vous ét… » commença-t-il avant de se taire brusquement. Je connaissais cette sensation. Celle que l'on ressentait en entendant sa voix pour la première fois.

Je l'encourageais d'un sourire.

« Vous étiez dans la forêt. »

« Oui. » Je continuais de sourire. J'aimais sa voix.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Dans la pièce, la tension était palpable, mais je fus soulagée qu'il semble prêt à parler.

« Je t'ai trouvé. Tu te rappelles de ce que je t'ai raconté lorsque tu étais inconscient ? »

Il ferma les yeux un instant, se remémorant sans doute mes paroles, qui devaient lui paraître floues par rapport à la douleur qu'il avait éprouvée.

« Je crois, oui. » dit-il en rouvrant les yeux.

« A propos de ce qu'il s'est passé ? De ce que nous sommes ? » insistai-je, prenant soin de ne pas le brusquer.

« Je crois oui, mais… »

« Dis-moi ce dont tu te rappelles. »

« Des vampires ? »

« C'est ça, oui. Des vampires. »

« Mais ce ne sont que des mythes, que des contes pour faire peur aux enfants ! »

Edward s'approcha légèrement de lui, percevant sans doute un début de rébellion.

« Je sais que ça doit te paraître extrêmement irréaliste, fou, même, mais réfléchit un peu, te rappelles-tu de l'état dans lequel je t'ai trouvé ? »

Il ne dit rien durant un instant, puis hocha la tête.

« Tu allais mourir, comment aurais-je pu passer outre l'ours et ramener jusqu'ici alors que tu étais à des kilomètres de tout sentier si il n'y avait un peu de surréalisme mêlé à cette histoire ? Comment tes blessures auraient-elles disparu autrement ? Elles auraient dû te tuer, et dans le cas contraire, tu aurais mis des mois à guérir et tu aurais gardé des cicatrices. »

A nouveau, il hocha la tête mais ne dit rien.

« Penses-y. Réfléchis à ce que tu ressens, à _comment_ tu te sens et dis-moi si tu peux accepter ce que je t'ai raconté. »

Soudain, un grand sourire éclaira son visage et je ne pus m'empêcher de l'imiter.

« Un vampire. » souffla-t-il

« Un vampire. » confirmai-je.

_Mon_ vampire. Et nous serions ensemble, pour l'éternité. A cela, je veillerai.

* * *

The End

* * *

_**Note:** Et oui, c'est tout *^-^* J'espère que vous avez aimé, si c'est le cas, dites le moi, même un simple petit mot solitaire me donnera le sourire ! :) Si ce n'est pas le cas ... je prends aussi les j'aime pas ! :p_

_Merci, _

**_Pix._**


End file.
